Bounded Desires
by Anki
Summary: Hiding his own desires for so long, Freed nearly exploded with his want for her, none other than Lucy, his own guild mate, she was everything he wanted but did she wanted him? he can only take it so much when the lamb is offering herself to the lion. let the battle lust begin. Lemon, Frelu FreedXLucy be warned. First lemon and maybe two shot or three shot depends on the reviews.


**so guys this is my first try at a lemon hope you like it, it's Freed x Lucy cause lemony luck they look good together, review and tell me if you liked it and i will be more then pleased to expand it if you liked it, read and enjoy and yes i'm a pervert**

* * *

His dick was aching with restraint, he sneakily rubbed it with his thumb from above his pants, he barely suppressed a groan when his thumb rubbed his head and glanced around the guild to see if anyone has seen him do it thankfully for now nobody has, his long coat has hidden his clothed erection and he was glad for it, but he couldn't help it anymore he needed to take care of this soon or he might just go crazy and start fucking her right here right now, he stood up from his seat and made his made way to the bathroom but not before saying small excuses to the other members of thunder god tribe but Laxus wasn't there with them and he was glad for it, he would have smelled his arousal from miles away and that would have been extremely embarrassing for him.

He made his way to the bathrooms on the second floor thankfully all the dragon were busy doing their own thing to smell his arousal and Laxus was not present as he was gone on an S class mission leaving him and the rest of the thunder god tribe alone, they were sitting on their usual table when his small problem has started to occur. But thankfully nobody has notice him yet.

All the dragon slayers and the other members as he has said were busy in the brawl that has broke out in the guild either watching it or participating in it and he couldn't be more glad for it, cause he was sure he was walking stiff and if anyone noticed him they would know something was wrong with him and that something he wasn't willing to tell.

He walked inside the bathroom and quickly locked the door and soundproof it with his rune magic and went inside one of the stalls and urgently started stripping himself of his coat then just as urgently his shirt and hung those on the door and leaned against the wall, he finally took a breath when his heated skin came in contact with the cold air around him, he exhaled it lightly as he watched his nipples erect due to the contact with air and send a delicious chill downwards, his hand travelled from his side to his chest gently caressing it then to his abdomen then back up again, he saw the large tent in his pants and sighed he needed a release now.

His hand went to his pants and undid them and he watched satisfied as it fell to his feet and now all he was standing in was his black boxer brief, there was a noticeable tent in his underwear and he palmed it through it groaning as the pleasure coursed through him from that simple contact. He put pressure on his clothed erection and arched his back when it lightly soothed the ache in his lions, he groaned the offending piece of cloth was too much to take, it needed to go.

He put his thumb inside the waistband of his underwear and slowly slides it down, the cool air hit his green curls and he licked his lips at the coolness, when the underwear slid down his cock sprang up like a spring and stood there for attention.

Much much needed attention, he took his shaft in his hand and sighed, this was third time this has happened in this week he was beginning to get frustrated whenever he saw her, those luscious curves that came calling to his attention wrapped in that barely their clothes, those silky blond hair that he oh so wanted to run his fingers in, those big doe like brown eyes and that plump pink lips that made up her face, he wanted it to be covered, covered in his cum, he wanted her to be covered in his cum, his alone, his hands started pumping his cock faster and he groaned and laid his head back against the wall his other hand travelled upwards to his chest and he stopped his hands at his left nipple imagining that it was hers, those breast that he so wanted to ravaged by his mouth and his cock, his hand started pumping faster as a image of his head buried in her breast came to his mind, he groaned and bucked his hips in his hand.

He was getting sweaty, his breath was coming ragged and his long light green hair clung to his body by the sweat as if it was second skin, it gave him a new sensation all together, he closed his eyes and pinched his nipple and a new pleasurable sensation started assaulting his body making him grunt in bliss.

"Lucy" his voice even to him was raspy and unused.

He bucked his hips as the previous image of nude Lucy came to his mind, she was not entirely naked only her shirt was destroyed by that damn fire dragon slayer but he was grateful to him so that he was able to see Lucy like that only her offending skirt remained on her goddess like body, her nipples immediately perked up when the cold air hit her, he again rubbed and pinched his nipples remembering it, he remembered how her breast jiggled as she ran to get cover for her body, he imagined that is how they will jiggle when he will ram his aching length in that warm sex of hers, he growled when that image struck his mind and he replayed it again and again, his thumb rubbed the head of his groin and he saw as pre cum came dripping from the slit, he rubbed his head again and watched as pre cum was smothered all over his cock, he pumped again and this time it came more easy as the hot wet cum came as the lubricant he needed, it was a brilliant sensation covered in that hot wet cum, he started thrusting in his hand as he got to know he was nearing his climax.

He pumped his cock at the same time with the thrust getting delicious sensation all over his body, he shut his eyes as he moaned and grunted her name an image of his head buried in her sex came to assault his mind and he moaned louder than he ever had his hips and hand went frantic with the thrust and sweat came all over from his body, her sweet delicious cunt that he want to eat and defile, another image came where he was connected to her ramming his cock in her as the wild animal he was from inside for her and that was all it took for him to came Cumming shouting her name at the top of his lungs, his whole body came to a halt and his cock twitched at an unbelievable rate as he ejaculated his load on his abdomen and chest some even came to his cheek and some coated his beautiful green hair, when the white warm substance stopped ejaculating from him, he was nothing more than heavy breathing mess, he slid down to the ground and greedily took all the oxygen he lost from his lungs during his pleasurable activities.

"I guess I did it too much" he rasped out as he got up from the floor and went to get a long cold shower to get rid of the sticky substance that now covered his body.

After he was done cleaning himself up he again donned his outfit which was surprisingly not soiled by his cum and went inside to see that it was still a chaotic mess that he has left, half the guild has been destroyed and his eyes involuntarily immediately spotted her as she was doing everything to avoid the oncoming rubble that was coming her way his legs moved on his own and he jumped down the balcony and he found himself standing in front of her, in record speed he created a barrier in front of them and protecting him from the pieces of debris that came their way, he turned around to look at her and found her wearing a short black mini skirt and instead a piece of cloth was in its place he groaned as his cock twitched at her inappropriate attire.

"T-thank you Freed" came the sweet intoxicating voice from behind him and he looked back at the brown eyes staring right back at him, those eyes shone so bright and were unbearably enchanting, he had to cut the eye contact to keep himself in check, he cleared his throat and nodded to her and went to the guild doors avoiding the fight easily to get to his home and have another long cold shower to get rid of the boner he now donned

* * *

 **who else is hot and bothered?**


End file.
